Under the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 specifications for implementing wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, there exist a number of distinct frequency ranges. Each distinct frequency range is divided into a multitude of channels. Individual countries apply their own regulations in regulating the use of these WLAN channels.
Devices using regulated WLAN channels may be sold in one country with specified WLAN channel regulations and later, carried by the stream of commerce, resold in a country with different WLAN channel regulations. It may be difficult to manufacture and market devices that comply with WLAN channel regulations on a global basis due to the global movement of devices.